Destroyed by the Internet
by Demon's Light Angel
Summary: When Seto confiscates Mokuba's laptop, will his curiosity be the death of him? Or at least to his sanity. [coarse language and sexual themes]


I am still working on the other story just hit a snag with CNA studying and the eclipse. This story is brought ot you by the ability to come up with stories just as you are about to go to sleep. I might to more.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Kaiba cried, staring at the screen, eye twitching.

He always heard his brother laughing but chose to ignore it, until the maid had to do a Heimlich on him because he choked on a Cheeto…again. After that incident Mokuba told him it was because of something called Fanfiction. It was a site where he read stories about his games and cartoons. Kaiba then confiscated Mokuba's phone and laptop, much to his brother protests, to scroll through his brother search history. He couldn't have his brother suffocating.

He wished he could wash his eyes out with peroxide after stumbling on one about Duel Monsters and Duelist.

When you see your name in a story and its rated M.

Never click it.

Kaiba didn't know that.

So like any curious person he clicked it.

What it said Puppyshipping. He thought it was cute. Reminded him of his Puppy.

 _What a shipping?_ he thought dumbly as he scanned the webpage.

 _What's a lemon?_ he thought as he read the word. His eye getting wider and wider. As the words became images in his mind. This was like a car crash it was horrible but he was unable to look away. His finger continued to scroll as his eye glanced from one side of the screen to the other. Panic rising in his body as he imagined the blonde running his hand over him.

"Oh my God." He screamed, slamming the screen of the laptop down.

Was his brother reading things this smut?

His innocent little brother.

Puppyshipping. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

How could they know? Did it Puppy see this?

His mind flashed of all of their escapades in his office.

Could they have been watching?

He dropped his hands and scanned is office for bugs. Not the insects. He got up and went to a small bust sitting on his bookcase. He leaned in close, trying to detect any microphones or tiny cameras.

"I know you can hear me. Show yourselves you cowards." He said leaning closer into the stone bust.

"Uhh Seto." He whipped around to the blonde, who had an amused look on his face.

"What." He shouted, angry and very aroused by what he read.

"Why are ya yelling at a statue." He asked.

"I wasn't yelling at it." He tried to deflect.

"Yay, ya were." He said, taking not of his boyfriend frazzled appearance.

Seto grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him over to the desk. He flung open the laptop, still on the same webpage. Joey bent down and scanned the part about the lemon. He covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Mokuba reading this smut." He scoffed.

"Seto he's fifteen. Beside its better than the other way." Joey implied.

"What other way?" He asked dumbly.

Joey resisted the urge to smack his boyfriend instead he facepalmed. How can a guy with genius IQ be so dumb? He pulled his boyfriend down and muttered a few words into his ear. The brunet turned all shades of red.

"Ahhh." He wailed, those lovely images of him and his Puppy replaced with the idea of his little brother procreating.

"Its not that bad." Joey brushed off, walking back to the kitchen to fix dinner. He was in the middle of chopping carrots when the brunet was screaming. He damn near cut his foot open when he dropped the knife.

"What do you say that?" Seto asked.

"Where do you think I get some of my ideas." He said with a wolfish grin before sauntering back to kitchen.

Seto stood there baffled. Was everyone in this house horny? Damn, he sure was. He sunk back down into his chair just when Mokbua came back in, with a sheepish look on his face. He stayed in the game room playing on his PS4 until Seto calmed down.

"Can I have my phone and laptop back?" He asked, stepping up to the desk.

Seto stacked the phone atop the laptop and thrusted into his brother arms.

"Take it and never bring this up to me again." He growled. Banishing the thought of his brother reading what is essentially porn. God he need a good fuck after this.

Mokuba shrugged and walked back to his room with his item in hands. At least his brother didn't get a hold of the flash drive in the drawer of his bedside table. Seto wouldn't be fond of his brother's writings.

* * *

Thank you of reading.


End file.
